Caught
by Wrath lover
Summary: This is not yaoi. Okay, well here's a fanfic about Mustang, Riza, Al, Mei, Ling, and Lan Fan's children getting into trouble all the time. What's this, a new humunculus? And he has pictures? Anime & Manga crossover. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Caught

I own nothing except my OC's. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or those characters. Enjoy!

Tina Yao- mid back length black hair, always in a bun, blackish eyes

Mother and Father- Lan Fan and Ling Yao

Seth Elric- short blonde hair with black streaks, always messy, golden eyes

Mother and Father- Mei Chang and Alphonse Elric

Chance Mustang- knee length blonde hair, always in a ponytail, reddish brown eyes

Mother and Father- Riza and Roy Mustang

Hope Mustang- knee length black hair, always in a ponytail, blackish eyes

Mother and Father- Riza and Roy Mustang

Tina Yao looked up at her Father's call. Jumping to her feet, she bounced over to him. He was alone outside, waiting for her.

There was a gleam of curiosity in his eyes as he spoke, "Do you miss your friends Chance and Hope?"

Tina bowed her head, "Yes I do. Why do you ask, Father?" He just shook his head and walked towards the house. It was like he was keeping something hidden from her. Reaching out for his hand Tina whispered, "Father, what's going on?" He still didn't answer, so she asked a little bit louder, "Ling Yao, what's going on?"

Ling spun around, looking at her in shock. She had never used his real name before. Tina stared back at him, her eyes like her Mother's, pleading and intent.

"Tell me, please." Tina breathed.

Meanwhile

Chance and Hope glared at each other. They were in a fight right now. A huge fight

"You stole all my cards!" Chance yelled.

Yes, a fight of the brains. They were playing war.

"Well that's what you get for stealing my ace!" Hope retorted happily.

"Girls, come here please!" their Mother called them.

Chance smiled, "Coming Riza!" more quietly she added, "Good game, Hope."

The twins raced outside to see their Mother sitting on the grass waiting for them. They walked over to her and sat down.

Riza looked at the girls, a vacant look on her face, "Girls, do you miss Tina?" The girls nodded. With a sigh, Riza continued, "Do you want to see her again sometime soon?"

"Oh Mother, could we really?" Hope smiled.

Chance nodded enthusiastically, "Would you take us to see her?"

Their Mother shook her head slowly, "I was just wondering. I'm sorry to get your hopes up." With that she got up and walked slowly over to the house.

Meanwhile

"We're going to visit Fuhrer Roy Mustang." Seth's Father explained.

Seth nodded, "Okay. Are there going to be any cute girls there?"

"Alphonse, he won't stop bugging me about him trying to get a girl." His Mother whispered.

Al sighed, "Seth, stop bugging Mei Chang about you getting a girl, please. And I bet that there will be. Roy and Riza have twins."

Seth grinned, "Sweet!"

Meanwhile

Tina watched as her Mother and Father talked, just out of earshot of her. Her Mother glared at Ling while he yelled at her.

"Uh…" Tina stammered, not sure if she should speak. She walked up to her Mother cautiously, "Mother, Father, please don't fight. Please!" she whispered.

Ling looked at her, surprised, "Uh, Lan Fan, should we tell her?"

Why should they ask to tell Tina something? Were they not getting along any longer? Was there something wrong with her?

Lan Fan sighed, "I'll tell her. Can we speak in private?" Ling nodded, walking towards the house. Lan Fan sat down and looked at Tina, "We don't belong here anymore."

Tina gasped, "What? Why?" What could possibly drive them from here? Why would they leave this place? She had spent her whole life here, "Why do we have to leave? Did something happen?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you, but not now. Just let that information sink in for now." Lan Fan replied.

Elsewhere

"So they're coming back, eh?" the man smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Well then, I should meet them." He snickered, grabbing a picture from his pocket, "Little Elysia's been talking about them, so it would be suitable for me to meet Elysia's friends."

The man slid his hand through his black hair smoothly before walking towards the open door, a grin on his face. He wore a military uniform, but no shoes, revealing a tattoo on his foot. The tattoo was one of a dragon chasing its tail.


	2. The Meeting

I promise that I did not take this idea from some other person. If I did, I'm so sorry. Well, enjoy people!

There was a knock on the front door as Chance and Hope were walking by it. With a shrug they answered it.

"Hello?" Hope smiled, her eyes closed to keep the light out of them, "You need something?"

"Hello." The man replied, "I've come to visit my friends, Riza and Roy Mustang. Do you know where they live?"

Chance snickered, "Well then you've found the place. Come in."

The girls stepped back to let the four strangers in the house.

Hope opened her eyes to see a tall man with blonde hair in a braid and gold eyes. She gaped at his muscles, well built. Beside him was a smaller, lean woman with black hair and blackish eyes. Then there was a taller man with blonde hair hanging down his back in a loose ponytail and gold eyes, like the other man. Behind them was a smaller boy with blonde hair with black streaks and golden eyes.

"Welcome. How are you this afternoon?" Hope grinned at the tallest one with the braid.

"Fine. I'm Edward Elric. What's your names?" the man smiled.

Hope giggled, "I'm Hope, and this is my twin sister Chance. Who are your companions?"

The small woman stepped forward, "I am Mei Chang. This is my husband Alphonse Elric and my son Seth Elric."

"Edward, Alphonse, Mei Chang, you made it!" the girl's mother chirped happily, "Come, come! I see you have met my daughters!"

Mei nodded, "They are very beautiful. I can tell they're yours and Mr. Mustang's, Mrs. Mustang."

"Call me Riza." Riza smiled.

Hope stared at Edward, not able to take her eyes off him. Chance looked at her and grinned knowingly.

"I'll be right back Mother. I just have to go to my room for a second." Hope smiled childishly.

Riza nodded, "Be quick." She quickly turned to Mei Chang, "So, how was your journey here?"

The black haired girl raced to her room and opened her closet. She was going to do something she had never done in her life, wear a dress.

"Where is it?" Hope muttered to herself.

With a grunt of satisfaction she pulled out a short black dress with frills on the bottom that had no straps. She tore her shirt and pants off and slipped delicately into the dress.

"Now," Hope said to herself as she looked at her body mirror at the dress that fit her body perfectly, "I need to find my make-up. I know it's somewhere in my room."

Yeah, somewhere in her very messy room. That narrowed it down from Chance's side of the room. Now she just needed to find it and apply it.

After a few minutes Hope found her make-up on her table by her body mirror. She applied some dark blue eye shadow, pink blush, and red lipstick.

Hope laughed happily, "Lets see Edward resist me now."

Meanwhile

Tina stared at her parents while they talked quietly to each other. Lan Fan looked at her, sadness in her eyes, before quickly looking away. Ling sighed, before spinning around to look at Tina. Father and daughter's eyes met.

"Tina, please pack up your things." Ling said before turning around calmly and headed for his bedroom.

"Bu- Father. Please tell me what's going on." Tina pleaded, reaching for his arm. But he severely pulled away so Tina grabbed air. She fell to her knees, tears streaking her cheeks as she whispered, "Do you still love me?" Silence met her words. She let out a scream of sheer pain, "What's wrong with me? Why don't you love me, Father?"

Ling still didn't look at her. He looked like he wasn't even listening as he walked to his bedroom.

Meanwhile

Seth looked around the big living room in the Mustang mansion. The adults were talking a little ways off. Chance sat across the table from him, a deck of cards in her hands.

Chance's eyes darted from Seth to the deck of cards and back again, "Uh… wanna play cards, kid?"

Seth glared at her, "I'm not kid, my name's Seth." With a sigh of boredom, he continued, "Sure, why not. What are we playing?"

"Go fish, war, James Bond, I don't care. Whatever you want to play, Seth." Chance replied, her voice shrill with laughter.

"War it is then." Seth smiled.

With a trill laugh, Chance dealt the cards out, "Have you ever played before?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "No, I just thought it would be fun to play a game I've never heard of before." He said sarcastically.

Elsewhere

"So, they're all going to the Mustang mansion? Well, I'd better go visit my old friends and their children." The man with black hair snickered, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He stood in the bushes looking at a window at the Mustang mansion. A girl was in the second story window, staring right at him, horror clear on her face. He grabbed a rope off the ground and put it over his arm, "Maybe his children would be the perfect new sins."

Meanwhile

Hope looked out the window in her room out towards the forest just outside her Father's property. Just in the bushes a man with black hair was staring right at her. He pushed his glasses up his nose before grabbing a rope off the ground. With a gasp of horror Hope lurched away from the window, out of sight of the man, and grabbed her hairbrush. She brushed her hair smooth, then put it in two loose ponytails.

"There, that'll be good. Now Edward will never be able to resist me, never in a million years!" Hope smiled, trying to shake off the horror of the stranger staring right at her.


	3. Dangers and Wrongs

**If you want to see Hope Mustang's dress, go check out my profile.**

Tina burst out of the trees, panting. She could hear the man right behind her, running through the bushes. He had a rope around one of his arms and glasses.

"Come here, my dear!" the man called to her.

Tina hid in a tree, hoping for him to go right past her. She never saw him. She waited for a few minutes. Still he never came. She turned around to get down from the tree only to come face to face with him, smirk and all.

"That's not nice, hiding from me like that." He scolded. There was a wicked glint in his eyes.

He lifted his foot to reveal a tattoo of a dragon chasing his tail.

Tina gasped, "Keep away from me!" More quietly she added, "The oroboros tattoo."

"Tina. Tina!" the man spoke, but it sounded like her Mother. "Tina! Tina, wake up!"

Tina woke with a start. She didn't recognize her surroundings. Then she remembered that she had left Xing to go live in Central.

Meanwhile

Chance and Seth dragged Hope out. Hope was in her pants and shirt on, not a dress.

"Where are we going?" Hope whined.

Chance smiled at her, "We're going to go for a walk."

"Why?" Hope asked in a high-pitched tone.

Seth sighed in annoyance, "Because we are! Now lets go!"

They walked around the house for a bit. Then something that was both shocking and exciting at the same time happened. Tina was walking towards the house. But she looked anxious.

"Tina!" Hope cheered, charging up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hope, Chance!" Tina chirped happily, forgetting whatever she was thinking about earlier.

Chance ran up to join the hug, "Hey there, Tina! Do you want to come for a walk with us?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Where are we going?"

Seth walked up and nodded his head politely to Tina, "We're going to explore the forest."

Tina and Hope frowned, a distant look on their faces. It looked like they had both had a bad experience in the forest.

With a sigh Tina nodded, taking a step towards the forest before becoming stiff. She was… scared?

"I'm not so sure…" Tina whispered to herself. "I know he's there… I just know it."

Chance shook Tina's shoulders lightly "Come on! Lets go! We gotta be back before it gets dark!"

"I'm coming!" Tina snapped goodheartedly.

Hope shook her head, "I'm not sure."

"Come on, Hope! You scared?" Seth joked.

"Am not!" Hope protested quickly.

They walked into the forest, finding a path. Hope gasped, seeing the same bushes where the man had staring at her before.

"Hey, come look at this!" Seth called to the girls through the bushes.

The girls rushed through the bushes and saw a note written on a tree saying 'Watch where you step, kids.'

Hope gasped, "Is that meant for us"

Chance sighed, "No, idiot! It must have been here for a while! It's probably a warning to watch out for bear traps and transmutation circles."

Seth rolled his eyes, "You are such a wimp, Hope!"

"Am not!" Hope disagreed hastily.

Tina just stared at the tree, body rigid. The others looked at her, waiting for her to state her opinion.

"Tina, what do you think?" Chance asked.

"Huh… Uh, yeah, it's probably just a warning." Tina stammered.

Chance grinned, "See Hope, nothing to worry about."

After a few hours of wandering in the forest they forgot which way was home. They were lost. Lost in this big, scary, haunting forest.

"We have to find a place to stay the night. Okay, guys?" Tina said quietly.

Chance nodded, "You and Hope gather firewood, Seth and I will gather look for a place to sleep.."

"Fine." Hope said icily. "It's not like it was my idea to come into the woods. I protested against the idea."

Chance glanced at her sister, "What's gotten into you? You're acting like someone just made you do something you don't think is safe."

Hope glared at Chance, "Because you guys did! I didn't want to come here! I don't think it's safe!"

"Why don't you think it's safe, Hope?" Seth asked curiously.

"Because, earlier I looked out the window in my room and there was a man in the bushes over near the house, watching me. He had black hair, glasses, a military uniform, and a rope around one shoulder." Hope explained.

Chance and Seth looked at her, while Tina stood stiff near the tree like she had seen the exact same thing. Tina didn't look like she was breathing when she looked up to meet Hope's gaze.

"I… I've seen him before." Tina whispered to her, barely breathing. "In a dream. He was chasing me through the forest He has an oroboros tattoo. He's the exact same man as the one you just described."

Hope nodded, "Mustang has a picture of him in our house. He says that it's his best friend, Maes Hughes. But Maes Hughes died many years ago, before Mustang and Riza started dating."

Chance cleared her throat, "Okay, lets split up. We'll meet up back here after we've found what we're looking for."

Everyone nodded and headed off in their groups. Hope linked arms with Tina as they walked farther away from her sister. They had gathered a few twigs when Hope saw a bigger branch on the other side of a tree, lying on the ground.

"I'm going to go grab that branch." Hope said before walking over to the branch.

She was just about to grab the stick when bare feet snapped it, sending little shards flying. She looked up to see the same man that was in the bushes before.

He smirked, "Hello, Hope Mustang. My name is Maes Hughes."

Hope gasped, "But… you're dead. You can't be here."

"Yes I can." Maes Hughes grinned.

He lifted his foot to kick her in the face. Just before his foot connected with her skin she saw something that Tina had said before. There, on his heel was a tattoo of the oroboros.

Then, all was black. Pure pain ran through her body.


	4. Torture

After all your anticipation, I posted it. Sorry for the delay, the stupid Internet wouldn't work. Please enjoy.

Tina grabbed a twig and added it to her pile. She was just about to call to Hope when she heard a scream. She raced through the trees, hoping that Hope was okay. When she jumped over the bushes into the clearing where Hope said she was going to find a branch. All that was there were a broken branch (it looked like a foot had broken it), drag marks, and a picture. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground, her cheek feeling the cold of the dirt.

"Hope? Hope! Hope, where are you?" Tina screamed, paralyzed with panic.

She was there, paralyzed, for about twenty minutes before she heard Chance and Seth calling for her and Hope. Still she lay on the ground, not able to budge. Tina didn't want to be found. She heard a twig snap from behind her, but still she didn't stir. Someone shook her, but she didn't move. Someone held her in their arms and carried her away, but she didn't care. As long as one of her closest friends was missing she didn't care what happened to her.

"Hope." Tina whispered, "Hope. Hope. Hope, where are you? Why have you left me?"

"Tina! Tina, snap out of it!" Chance yelled at her.

Tina just stared into the emptiness in her heart. All was black.

Meanwhile

Hope woke up to see Maes Hughes smirking at her. She was chained to the wall, hanging limply, her feet not touching the ground. She was a prisoner. His prisoner to be exact.

"I'm sorry, you just knew too much." Maes sighed; pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"What do I know too much of?" Hope whispered, defiance gleaming in her eyes.

Maes snickered, "You know I'm a homunculus, for one."

Hope looked into his eyes. They were a bottomless, engulfing purple.

"You can call me Hate instead of Maes." Maes said before walking towards the entrance of the abandoned, tumbled down cabin.

"Hate, why did you chain me up?" Hope breathed.

Hate laughed, "So you can't leave, my dear. But don't worry; you'll be well taken cared for. I'll feed you and everything, I'm not cold-hearted like the rest."

The rest? What did he mean by 'the rest'?

Meanwhile

Chance looked at Tina, as she lay there, comatose near the fire. Tina had been muttering to herself for about half an hour, oblivious of Seth and Chance. It was like she had seen some unseen threat in the forest, had ran from that danger.

"Will she be okay?" Seth asked her, anxious for a response.

Chance tried to smile, but failed, "Yes, she'll be okay. It's like she has seen and ran from whatever took Hope."

Seth nodded, "Yeah, she was muttering 'Hope, where are you?' until she fell unconscious."

They looked at Tina. She looked so pitifully small, too tiny to take on any danger that would pick them off one by one. She would be gone in less time than Seth, Hope, or Chance.

"She's just so innocent and childlike." Chance whispered to Seth, tilting her head in Tina's direction.

But she was Lan Fan's child, like a ninja. Lan Fan had looked innocent when she had protected Ling. But she protected Ling and they both lived.

"She's Lan Fan's child, she can protect herself." Chance said firmly, mostly to herself.

Seth nodded, "Yep. We should worry about ourselves."

Elsewhere

Hate looked through the bushes into the cabin where there were seven people talking and smirking. A small child looked up and spotted him with his pure purple eyes. He looked at a composed woman and pointed to Hate frantically.

"I gotta get out of here before they come out here to kill me." Hate muttered to himself.

The oldest, by far, stood up and walked towards the door. The small child followed him. Hate backed slowly into the thick bushes behind him, hoping they didn't see him. But they had already turned towards him and the child rushed forward to grab him.

"Here he is, Pride!" the boy called to the man with an eye patch over one eye.

Pride smirked, "Good work, Wrath."

Hate glared at them, "Back off!"

Pride laughed a deep throaty laugh, "Who are you? Why are you spying?"

"Pride, look!" Wrath pointed to Hate's bare feet. The child looked at the short black haired man questioningly, "Where are your shoes?"

"I am Hate, and I'm not spying. I'm seeing who my neighbors are." Hate said coldly, "I do not wear shoes, they're too uncomfortable."

Pride looked into Hate's eyes curiously, "Lift your foot, Hate." Hate lifted his right foot to reveal the oroboros tattoo on the heel of his foot. Pride looked at Wrath eagerly, "Another one."

"So you must be the others Dante was talking about." Hate smiled.

Wrath looked excited and hyper, bouncing on the spot, while Pride just smirked with triumph.

Meanwhile

Hope dreamed that night. She was running from Hate, his grinning face always in the bushes a few feet into the bushes beside her. He kept reaching for her, his hands just grazing her bare arms. Hope was getting more and more lost in the thickly set forest. Then something ran right in front of her, a blur, and headed straight for Hate.

"Die, homunculus!" she screamed, launching herself at him and hitting him in the face with her feet. It was Tina!

Hate grabbed Tina's foot and flung her into a tree. Hope knew that had to hurt. But Tina got back up and launched at Hate again.

"DIE!!!" Tina cried as Hate dodged her and she turned around, kicking him in the back of the head.

Next thing Hope knew Hate kicked Tina in the face, knocking her unconscious. With a smirk he dragged her towards a cabin Hope had never seen before. There, just outside the door, were seven people, smirking right back.

Then she woke up to evil laughter. Sitting on some crates on the other side of the room was one of the people in her dream. He had long green hair, palm tree like, and a skort. His purple eyes were searching her surprised face.

"Hello, child." He laughed, "I'm Envy, friend of Hate, killer of Maes Hughes. You must be Hope Mustang." Envy hissed her name. She just glared at him. He sighed, "I can set you free," Hope looked pleading at him as he twirled a key in his fingers, "But… If Hate catches you or a friend of yours they become our prisoner." Hope quickly agreed and Envy set her free, "Now, I will give you three minutes to run, then I'll get Hate to find you." Envy warned and Hope nodded, "Go!" This was his idea of fun, playing with people's minds.

Hope charged through the trees. This was getting freaky, the trees looked like the ones in her nightmare. Then she saw Hate a few feet into the bushes beside her. He kept reaching for her, his hands just grazing her bare arms. Then, just like in the dream, right on time, was Tina charging towards Hate. Things were getting scary.

"Die, homunculus!" she screamed, launching herself at him and hitting him in the face with her feet.

Hate grabbed Tina's foot and flung her into a tree. Hope knew that had hurt Tina, and she was weaker than before. But Tina got back up and launched at Hate again.

"DIE!!!" Tina cried as Hate dodged her and she turned around, kicking him in the back of the head.

Next thing Hope knew was coming, came, and Hate kicked Tina in the face, knocking her out cold. With a smirk he dragged her towards a cabin Hope had only seen in her nightmare. There, just outside the door, were seven people, smirking right back. Among them was Envy, laughing at her. Hope stopped and fell to her knees. Now Tina was their prisoner, and she couldn't stop it. Now she regretted this little game with all her heart.

"Lust, can I eat her?" a chubby man asks a tall, wavy haired woman, his finger in his mouth and drool running down his cheek.

She smiled, "Not yet, Gluttony. Wait."

Then they all walked into the cabin and left Hope all alone in the strange forest surrounding her. She was lost, cold, hungry, alone and miserable. Now her friend was probably lost forever in that cabin. She wouldn't be able to find her other friends tonight. She was frightened and just plain gloomy.

Looking up she saw a kid standing outside the door to the cabin. He had long black hair and purple eyes, like the rest, and he was watching her. A grin was planted on his face as he watched her gloomy expression change to a frightened stare. She was rooted to the spot, staring at his grinning face. Then he starts walking towards her, his hands ready to clap. He knew alchemy? He claps and touches a tree near her. Then all was black and cold.

**Bloopers!!**

**They looked at Tina. She looked so pitifully small, too tiny to take on any danger that would pick them off one by one. She would be gone in less time than Seth, Hope, or Chance.**

"**She's just so innocent and childlike." Chance whispered to Seth, tilting her head in Tina's direction.**

"**Moo, I'm a cow!!" came a laugh from a blonde haired girl.**

**Mustang groaned, "Quiet on the set! Cynthia, that means you!"**

"**Fine." Cynthia pouts.**

"**Take 21!" Mustang yells.**

…

**The oldest, by far, stood up and walked towards the door. The small child followed him. Hate backed slowly into the thick bushes behind him, hoping they didn't see him. But they had already turned towards him and the child rushed forward to grab him.**

"**Here he is, Pride!" the boy called to the man with an eye patch over one eye.**

**Pride smirked, "Good work, Wr-."**

"**IT'S WRATH!!" Cynthia squeals with delight.**

**Hate looked at Mustang, who is controlling the camera at the moment, "She did it… again. Make her stop."**

**Mustang sighed, "Cynthia, shut up! Take 39!"**

…

Looking up she saw a kid standing outside the door to the cabin. He had long black hair and purple eyes, like the rest, and he was watching her. A grin was planted on his face as he watched her gloomy expression change to a frightened stare. She was rooted to the spot, staring at his grinning face.

"**WRATH!!" came the shrill voice of Cynthia as she runs and glomps Wrath.**

**There was a sigh behind the camera as Riza stops rolling, "Cynthia, I've told you this a million times. Stop glomping the actors until after we're done rolling!"**

**Cynthia smiled, "I'm sorry. I could not resist."**

**Cynthia walked off set and Riza sighs again, "From the top. Take 34!"**

…

Riza sighed with satisfaction as they finish the last scene. Mustang smiled at her. "Hey, Cynthia!" Tina called to Cynthia as Seth, Chance, Hope and her walked over to Cynthia. Cynthia smiled, "Yesssss?"

**Hope grinned, "Lets dance!"**

**Suddenly Hanuka Matata blasted through the speakers. Hope and Chance started doing the pharaoh dance, Seth and Tina started doing the maccarina, and Cynthia started doing the chicken dance.**

"**Black mail." Mustang snickered, turning on the camera and pointed it at the dancing teenagers.**

Well, here you go. Enjoy my friends. I'll post the next chapter soon!


	5. Meeting the Humunculus

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If not, too bad for you! LOL, no I'm kidding. Enjoy, my friends!

Tina woke up, her head groggy and throbbing. On the other side of the room stood eight people, all huddled up whispering to each other. She had only seen one of them before, the short black haired homunculus with glasses. None of them paid any attention to her.

"Gee, good morning." Tina muttered to herself, "How are you? I'm just fine. How are you? Perfectly fine. Especially since I'm tied to the wall of a strange cabin with strangers!"

The homunculus that had brought her here, the one with the glasses, turned to her and smiled, "You're finally awake. Hello, Tina, I'm Hate."

"Let me go!" Tina spat, "Or Lan Fan will kill you!"

Hate smiles, raising his hands in mock defeat, "Ooh, I'm so scared! Stupid little girl! We don't feel pain, like you do!"

With that he slaps her across the face as if to prove a point. She glares at him, her eyes full of hatred and pain.

"You will pay for what you have done." Tina hissed through her teeth.

An elderly man pushed Hate aside and looked at Tina suspiciously. He put his hand under her chin to look at her face better, but Tina tried to bite him. Angrily he pulled his hand away.

"Child, do you know who you're dealing with?" The elderly man asked furiously.

Tina smiled, "I thought this was the chess club." Her sarcasm didn't affect them. So she kicked the nearest one, a spiky haired man with a muscle shirt. With a snort she replied to the old one's question, "Retarded homunculus." Then she looked at the old man, "Ain't that right, gramps?"

"Yes, I'm Pride." The elderly man said irritably, "This is Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Envy and Wrath… has disappeared again." He pointed to everybody in turn.

Greed glared at her, "Hey Pride, when are we going for the others?"

Envy nodded, "Yeah, Pride, I want to chase that boy as he runs away."

Tina glared at them. They were teasing her because she couldn't warn them. But Hope could, she had to.

Meanwhile

Chance and Seth exchanged a worried glance when Tina never returned from gathering berries. It had been two hours since Tina left. They were being picked off one by one.

"Maybe we should go looking for her." Chance suggested, breaking the silence.

Seth shrugged, "So we could be picked off too? I'd rather wait."

Chance glared at him, "My sister and my best friend are out there! I'm going to find them if you're going to come with me or not!"

There was a silent moment, the air crackling between the two. But it was quickly broken up by a shrill scream of terror.

"Hope!" Chance gasped, running in the direction where the scream came from. Seth was right behind her.

So now he's worried, figures. When a pretty girl's in trouble he'll save her to be the hero and get a date with her.

Soon they find her… stuck in a tree. Seth snickered and Chance rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"How the heck did you get up there?" Chance said in exasperation.

Hope smiled sheepishly, "Uh… I'm not really sure."

Seth roared into laughter, "How do you not know how you got stuck in a tree?"

"I don't know!" Hope whined.

"I can't wait to tell Ed this." Seth smirked.

"Don't you dare!" Hope snapped.

After a lot of laughing and mocking, they finally got her down. She was nervous and depressed for some reason.

"What's wrong, Hope?" Chance asks.

Hope sighs, "Well… I agreed to play a game, where I ran away and Hate tried to catch me. Well, there were some exceptions; he could catch you guys too. If he caught one of us, we became their prisoner. Well, he caught Tina. Now she's in that cabin." She pointed to the cabin half hidden in the bushes and the trees.

On the deck was the little kid again. He was watching them, a smirk planted on his face. He beckoned them forward, practically inviting them into the eerie cabin. Chance screamed, turned around and ran into a tree. Seth burst out laughing. Hope stood rigid beside Seth, almost clinging to him. The child beckoned them forward again.

"Come, I know where Tina is! I'll take you to her! My name's Wrath, what's yours?" The child called to them.

Seth smiled, "I'm Seth. This is Hope and that's her sister Chance."

Wrath nodded, "Come!" He was frowning now.

"NO!!" Hope shrieked as Seth took a step forward, "RUN!!"

Without waiting to see if the others would follow, she spun around and charged through the bushes. Seth sighed, picked Chance up and ran after her.

"Hey, Hope, wait up!" Seth yelled.

Wrath chased them, the smirk back on his face. Man was the kid fast! But they had a head start. Everything was going wrong. All they wanted to do was wander in the forest, but ended up getting lost, picked off one by one and chased. How could things get worse?

Bloopers!

"**Gee, good morning." Tina muttered to herself, "How are you? I'm just fine. How are you? Perfectly fine. Especially since I'm tied to the wall of a strange cabin with strangers!"**

"I know!" Cynthia sighed, plopping down beside Tina, a pocketknife in her hands.

"**Cut! Cynthia, get off the set!" Mustang demanded irritated.**

"**Yeah!" came a snort from Dani, (peaceofmindalchemist) one of my favorite readers.**

**Mustang groaned, "No fighting, Dani. Be happy you're on the set and get to hang out with the actors and shut up."**

**She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "Yes father."**

"**Take 35!" Riza yells in Mustang's ear.**

"**AHHHHH!" Mustang cried out in pain.**

…

**Soon they find her… stuck in a tree. Seth snickered and Chance rolled her eyes in disbelief.**

"**How the heck did you get up there?" Chance said in exasperation.**

"And so it begins!" Dani smirked, "Everyone's going to start sleeping in trees!"

"**Cut!" Cynthia yelled, "You're very mean, Dani! I was going to do that!"**

"**Too bad!" Dani laughed evilly.**

"**SHUT UP!!" Mustang shrieked angrily, "Take 28!"**

…

"**NO!!" Hope shrieked as Seth took a step forward, "RUN!!"**

**Without waiting to see if the others would follow, she spun around and charged through the bushes. Seth sighed, picked Chance up and ran after her.**

"**Hey, Hope, wait up!" Seth yelled. He gasped, "Man, Chance, you're heavy!"**

"**Cut." Riza sighed, "Seth, that's not your line. In fact, that's not in the script."**

**Laughter came from behind the camera, "Seth, man, you are awesome! Thank you!" Dani laughed.**

**Riza groans, "Take 49."**

…

Wrath chased them, the smirk back on his face. Man was the kid fast! But they had a head start. Everything was going wrong. All they wanted to do was wander in the forest, but ended up getting lost, picked off one by one and chased. How could things get worse?

"**They're coming to take me away, haha. They're coming to take me away, hoho. Hehe, haha, to the funny farm-" Cynthia begun to sing.**

"**Where life is beautiful all the time. And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats. They're coming to take me away, HAHA!" Dani continued the song.**

"**Good thing it's the end." Riza smiled.**

Well, here's part five. Please enjoy and even laugh if you wish.


	6. Squirrels

Here's the next chapter. If you want to be in the bloopers you can just ask me, I'll ask you some questions. If you're the lucky few people, you will be in the bloopers.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Wrath called to the three hiding teenagers.

Seth looked at Hope and Chance, "What the heck are we gonna do? Go up to him and say 'Hey, please don't chase us anymore.' then hope he goes away?"

Chance glared at him, "Calm down, Seth. He wants to find us and probably drag us off to the creepy cabin. We can't give it to him easy, we need to make it a challenge for him to find us."

Hope nodded, "Yeah, we can make his search very difficult. We'll be tricky and make the place a painful place to go."

"Then we rescue Tina?" Seth asked.

The twins stayed silent, looking hesitant. Their faces made Seth queasy. They might leave Tina there to pay the price for all of them. This was Seth and Chance's fault they got into this mess.

"Come out, children!" Wrath sneered.

"We're going to rescue Tina, right?" Seth whispered.

Chance sighed, sadness coloring her tone, "I'm sorry, Seth. We have to get out of here to get help for her. Going in there is absolutely what they want us to do."

"Besides, Tina always tells us that she would put herself in danger to keep us safe. She's determined to keep Chance and me out of trouble. It's just like what her mother did for her father."

Wrath was getting closer to them, his eyes focused on the tree they were hiding in. His smirk was growing wider with every step he took.

"I'll yell at you later. First of all we have to get out of here." Seth told the twins, "You two go, I'll create a distraction."

"But-" Hope gasped, but got shoved into the bushes by Seth.

Seth looked at them quickly, "When he's not looking, run."

Without waiting for their answer he walked out from behind the tree and ran the other way. Wrath followed him, giving the twins the chance to run. They charge in the other direction. A blood-curdling scream filled the air… Seth's blood-curdling scream. Then all was silent.

Meanwhile

Tina stared at the wall on the other side of the cabin full of fishing hooks and bait. She had to find a way out of here. The door swung open as Wrath came strolling in calmly, Seth being pulled in behind.

"Seth!" Tina gasped; "Get out of here while you-" A hand gently covering her mouth by Greed cut her off.

Greed smiled, caressing her cheek, "Tsk tsk, Tina, dear, don't ruin the surprise for him."

"Who said it was a surprise?" Tina growled, jerking her head away from his hand.

"Now, now, beautiful, no need to get all upset." Greed purred, caressing her cheek again, "Maybe Pride'll let me keep you."

Tina glared at him, "I hope not!"

Seth stared at her, "Tina, you're alive!"

"Yeah, she's alive. Now get moving!" Wrath hissed, shoving Seth violently further into the cabin.

Tina sighed, looking back at the wall. She was used to Greed caressing her cheek by now. She didn't like it, but she was used to it. He did it frequently.

"Sit down." Wrath ordered.

Seth sat down, still staring at Tina. She looked tinier than when he had last seen her. Her figure seemed slim and delicate. Now she wouldn't be able to save herself if they even got the chance to get out of here.

"Greed, will you let me go outside?" Tina whispered, her voice hoarse. Greed looked at her gently as she breathed, "Please? At lease for a few minutes? I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Greed smiled, "Of course. Lets go."

They walked out of the cabin, Tina leaning heavily on Greed's shoulder. She was too weak to support her own body weight. Her shirt was hanging limply on her shoulders, her pants hanging baggily on her thighs.

"Greed, why are you keeping me here?" Tina said weakly.

"Uh… well…" Greed stammered, "Pride wants revenge on Mustang, Ed, Al and Ling. So he's hoping they'll come and find you kids."

Tina smirked, "I'm a good actor, aren't I?" She let go of Greed's shoulder and kicked him, causing him to hit a tree, knocking him out, "Later, sucker!"

She ran into the cabin, hollering out threats, as she kicked Wrath in the back, sending him sprawling out onto the floor. Then, with very little effort, Seth got up, untied his wrists and they ran in some random direction, hoping they would find a way out of this stupid forest.

"How did you recover that fast?" Seth asked breathlessly.

Tina laughed, "I faked it. I'm used to going hungry for days on end."

Then there was a humming in the bushes just ahead of them. Hope fell out of a tree and Chance started laughing from in the tree, causing her to fall too.

"What the heck?" Seth snapped, "What are you doing?"

"Hope hit a squirrel and started laughing." Chance said between laughs.

Hope, still laughing, looked at Tina, tears in her eyes, "Tina, you're back! Too bad though, you came a little late. You missed the act of the flying squirrel."

Tina sighed, "I think I heard a squirrel squealing above me, but I'm not sure."

There were squeaking sounds above them. Looking up they saw squirrels in the branches immediately above them, laughing.

"They're laughing at me!" Hope shrieked angrily.

Seth snickered, "They're laughing at you because you fell out of the tree."

Next thing they knew a nut came down to meet Hope's forehead. Tina and Seth burst into laughter, and Chance, who was already laughing, laughed harder.

"They're throwing nuts at me!" Hope screamed.

"How nutty is that?" Tina laughed.

Evil laughter came from behind them, "Yes, nutty indeed."

Bloopers!

"**Come out, come out wherever you are!" Wrath called to the three hiding teenagers.**

**Seth looked at Hope and Chance, "What the heck are we gonna do? Go up to him and say 'Hey, please don't chase us anymore.' then hope he goes away?"**

"Yeah! Lets do it!" my sister, Paige, smiled crazily, bouncing beside them.

"**Cut!" Cynthia yelled, "Paige, be quiet or leave!"**

**Paige gasped, "Me no leave! Me join set!"**

"**NO!" Mustang screeched.**

"**One or the other, Paige… and Mustang!" Cynthia snapped, "Take 21!"**

…

Without waiting for their answer he walked out from behind the tree and ran the other way. Wrath followed him, giving the twins the chance to run. They charge in the other direction. A blood-curdling scream filled the air… Wrath's blood-curdling scream.

"**What's he screaming about? He's not supposed to scream." Ling asked. Riza just shrugged.**

**Wrath charged into the open, Cynthia hard on his heels.**

"**No wonder." Lan Fan sighed.**

"**WRATH!!!" Cynthia screeched happily.**

"**Security! Get the chains out!" Mustang called.**

"**Yes sir!" Havoc and Breda nodded, grabbing the chains and chasing Cynthia.**

"**Take 48!" Riza yelled.**

…

**Tina stared at the wall on the other side of the cabin full of fishing hooks and bait. She had to find a way out of here. The door swung open as Wrath came strolling in calmly, Seth being pulled in behind.**

"Fear this place!" Dani hissed from the shadows.

"**Get away while you can!" Paige growled from beside Dani.**

"**We're your murderers!" Cynthia whispered evilly.**

"**Cut!" Riza said.**

**Mustang sighed, "What the heck are you guys doing?"**

**Dani smiled, walking out of the shadows "Being scary."**

"**Keep out of the shots! Take 29!" Riza yelled.**

…

**There were squeaking sounds above them. Looking up they saw squirrels in the branches immediately above them, laughing.**

"SQUIRREL!!" Paige's friend Chelsea shrieked. (She's very scared of squirrels… it's funny. They always laugh at her.)

"Cut." Ling sighed.

Lan Fan looked at Chelsea, "Do you need to go into that glass box until they're gone?"

Chelsea nodded, walking towards the glass box in the back of the room.

"Take 49!" Riza yelled.

Paige waved at Chelsea, "Bye Chelsea! See ya later!"

"SHUT UP!!" Chelsea snapped

Well, here's part six. Please enjoy and review. Me loves reviews… LATER TATERS!!!


	7. The Pains of the Forest

Here's chapter seven. Hope you enjoy. Laugh, cry, or pout if you want, I don't care. Criticism is welcome, just nothing too bad. Anyways… on with the story!

The four teenagers fell silent, all the laughter disappearing from the woods, and looked behind them to see Lust and Gluttony just a few feet away. Lust had a slight smirk on her face, thinking the fight was over, the Homunculus had won. But they had no idea what those four could do. Gluttony had his finger in his mouth, drool dripping down his cheek.

"Back off! Don't make me snap you in half!" Tina snapped hotheadedly.

Lust laughed, "Such an empty threat."

"Can I eat them, Lust? I'm hungry." Gluttony whined.

"No, we're too bony. You'd be better off eating the squirrels!" Hope smiled meekly.

"Eat all you want, Gluttony," Lust sighed, "I don't care."

Gluttony smirked, his eyes gleaming hungrily. The four teens quickly started walking slowly backwards, their hearts racing. Hope and Chance held each other's hand, ready to run, while Tina and Seth walked in different directions.

"No no no no! Eat the squirrels first, Gluttony!" Hope begged Gluttony.

"Little girls taste better." Gluttony sighed.

"No, squirrels first!" Hope squealed.

Gluttony looked at the girls, judging who was closer. Tina was the closest. He smirked and whispered, "Little girls taste better." Then he launched at her, a laugh escaping his lips.

Tina screamed, bolting into the bushes behind her. The others scattered in different directions. Lust slowly walked after the twins, her nails gradually extending.

"Hit two birds with one stone." Lust snickered, her nails making marks in the ground.

"HELP ME!!!" Tina screeched breathlessly.

Before she could scream any more a thick branch hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. Her eyes filled with tears, thinking of the others getting out and having to tell her parents that she got eaten, but she didn't cry. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Gluttony hissed, sniffing around for her.

Seth had better luck, running through the forest with nobody chasing him. He might get out alive.

"Wait… why the heck am I running? Nobody's chasing me." Seth muttered to himself.

Hope had run a different direction than Chance a few minutes ago. Hope charged through the bushes, dodging branches and roots. Lust was right behind her, gaining fast. There seemed to be no hope for survival.

Just ahead were a group of men, calling for some people.

One man spotted her and yelled at her, "Hey, Hope, what the heck's going on here?!" It was Edward Elric.

"Hi, can't talk now, gotta go, bye!" Hope replied speedily, running right past him. She ran a few feet before stopping, a look of confusion on her face, "That was Edward. Why the heck am I still running? Play damsel in distress." She ran back and leaped into his arms, yelling, "Save me Edward!" and clinging to him.

"I thought I was your father!" Mustang cried.

"Edward was closer." Hope smiled innocently.

Alphonse sighed, "What are you running from?"

"I'M RUNNING FROM A CREEPY OLD LADY WITH LONG NAILS!!" Hope screamed, remembering the danger chasing after her.

"Lust." Ling growled.

Hope's eyes go wide, "Tina… Him… Running…"

The men stare at her with confusion. She was making no sense to them.

"What about Tina?" Ling said in a panic stricken voice, "What about my girl?"

Hope's words chilled the men to the bone, "Little girls taste better."

Meanwhile Tina sat in the bushes, waiting for him to find her. She was scared, dirty, and in pain. From where she was she couldn't see him any more, maybe he had gone to find Lust. Getting up she regretted doing so, because there, right behind her, was Gluttony, angry and hungry.

"Little girls taste better." Gluttony smirked, launching himself at her.

Tina screamed and bolted, not knowing where she was going, through the forest. Gluttony was right behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Help!" Tina cried out, hoping one of the others would hear her.

"Come here, I want to play." Gluttony hissed.

'I may be scared, Gluttony, but you will never see the tears I cry. No one will.' Tina thought darkly.

Gluttony was gaining on her, knowing she was getting tired and in pain. But, no matter how much pain she was in and how tired she was, she kept going. She knew if she slowed even a little she was as good as dead. He also knew that and was set on tiring her out so he could eat.

Then Seth came charging out of the bushes just in front of her, causing them to hit each other and sprawl out on the ground. Her right side grated against the ground painfully. Gluttony, who was suspecting nothing, had to jump over them to keep from squashing his food.

The right side of Tina's body ached so badly and it felt like it was bleeding too. She looked at her right arm to see blood staining her clothes. Seth looked at her and gasped, the right side of her was and shredded and muddy, a little blood escaping the wounds, but not much.

"Who to go for?" Gluttony whined.

Bloopers!

**The four teenagers fell silent, all the laughter disappearing from the woods, and looked behind them to see Lust and Gluttony just a few feet away. Lust had a slight smirk on her face, thinking the fight was over, the Homunculus had won. But they had no idea what those four could do. Gluttony had his finger in his mouth, drool dripping down his cheek.**

"**Oh snap, you're caught. Time to give up and beg for mercy." Cynthia sighed from behind the camera.**

"**Cut!" Mustang yelled, "Cynthia, if you're gonna be on the set SHUT UP!!"**

"**Fine." Cynthia pouted, tears brimming her eyes, "I'll shut up."**

**Riza glared at Mustang, "You just made her cry! I hope you're happy."**

"**I am. Take 21! And ACTION!!" Mustang cried.**

**The four teenagers looked over to Cynthia to see everyone, except the people on set at the moment and Mustang, comforting her.**

…

**Gluttony smirked, his eyes gleaming hungrily. The four teens quickly started walking slowly backwards, their hearts racing. Hope and Chance held each other's hand, ready to run, while Tina and Seth walked in different directions.**

"**No no no no! Eat the squirrels first, Gluttony!" Hope begged Gluttony.**

"**Little girls taste better." Gluttony sighed.**

"**Little boys taste way better!" Dani whispered in Gluttony's ear.**

"**Really?" Gluttony gasped.**

"**Really." Dani grinned.**

"**CUT!!" Mustang yelled. **

"**YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!" Dani screeched, running across the set and out the door. Everyone listened carefully and heard in the background, "Tim Horton's here I come!"**

…

"**HELP ME!!!" Tina screeched breathlessly.**

Before she could scream any more a thick branch hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. Her eyes filled with tears, thinking of the others getting out and having to tell her parents that she got eaten, but she didn't cry.

"**Ouch!" Paige muttered. Tina looked over to see her sitting on the ground with her holding her stomach, "Going to deliver coffee to the sound effects people and I get hit in the stomach by a stupid branch!"**

"**CUT!!" Ling yelled.**

"**I'll get out of the scene now." Paige whispered, wiggling her body off the set.**

"**Ok, take 11. And action!" Ling said.**

…

**Alphonse sighed, "What are you running from?"**

"**I'M RUNNING FROM A CREEPY OLD LADY WITH LONG NAILS!!" Hope screamed, remembering the danger chasing after her.**

"And she's right behind you." Cynthia whispered with her best Lust imitation.

**Paige and Dani snickered from in the bushes behind Hope.**

"**CUT!!" Mustang screamed.**

"**What? We got bored." Paige shrugged.**

**Dani nodded, "Continue with the scene. We're just having some fun."**

"**Yes, yes! We're bored and want to make things interesting." Cynthia added.**

"**Off the set!" Mustang growled.**

"**Fine." They pout, walking slowly off the set and to their seats.**

"**Take 57! And ACTION!!"**

Anyways, here's part seven. ENJOY MA PEEPS!!


	8. Bad Humunculus!

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Before anyone can say anything, Chance and Hope are sixteen, Tina's fifteen and Seth's fourteen. Well, here's chapter eight. Laugh, cry, hate, or enjoy this story! I don't care. READ ON!

Seth and Tina looked up to see him looking between Chance, Seth and Tina. His mouth was watering as he stared at the three standing to either side of him. All three were tired and a good target.

"It hurts." Tina whispered through gritted teeth.

"Hush. It'll be okay." Seth breathed.

She nodded, her face one of pain. Seth felt a need to protect her and the twins. But he didn't know where Hope was. He couldn't protect her.

Meanwhile

Hope stared at the men as they tried to figure out want to do to save the teens from the Homunculi. They weren't doing a very good job of coming up with a plan, they kept fighting over strategies.

"This is hopeless." Hope muttered, "We're never gonna get out of here."

Meanwhile

Tina watched Gluttony carefully as he thought about whom to go for first.

"Don't worry!" a voice called through the bushes.

"Thank goodness." Seth sighed.

"We're here to help, Gluttony!" Envy cheered, skipping happily through the bushes.

"Ah dang it!" Tina yelled, "Not you too!"

"Yes, it's me, Envy. I'm here to whoop your butt!" Envy grinned from ear to ear.

"No." Chance growled.

"Yes." Envy nodded.

"No." Chance retorted.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Bad Homunculus! Go on a time out now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

"I spank you!"

"NO!"

Seth and Tina snickered. This argument was pointless, but it was funny. And it was buying them some time to escape. Seth put his finger to hit lips then grasped Tina's arms and started slowly dragging her to the safety of the bushes behind them.

"Right now!" Chance yelled, "Go on a time out!"

"No!" Envy retorted.

"YES!!" she snapped.

"NO!!"

"Bad!"

"Naughty!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm hungry." Gluttony whined.

"SHUT UP!!" both Envy and Chance shrieked.

"I'M HUNGRY!!!" Gluttony screeched.

"Dear clouds from Uranus help me!" Chance cried in fear.

She ran into the bushes where Tina and Seth were hiding. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down, covering her mouth and motioning for her to be quiet. They sat there for a while, waiting to make sure the Homunculi left. There was no noise in the clearing and Tina peered out. The clearing was empty.

"All clear." She whispered.

They got up and walked slowly into the clearing. But, much to their dismay, Envy was hiding in the trees with the squirrels crawling over him.

"So, hiding from us, huh?" Envy smirked his usual smirk. A squirrel bit his hand and he threw it while yelling, "Back off you stupid furry rat!"

They snickered at his outburst. But the squirrels didn't find it so funny. They attacked him and he threw them off yelling insults. The three couldn't hold it back and burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Envy snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so hard to take you seriously while you're fighting with squirrels." Chance laughed.

"It's true." Tina giggled before wincing with pain.

"I can't take you seriously, Envy!" Seth chuckled.

Envy glared at the three teens, "I demand respect!"

"No, I can't take you seriously." Seth chortled.

"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!" Envy screeched and the squirrels stopped and stared at him in surprise. He smiled, "Thank you."

Meanwhile

Hope clung to Ed while the other men searched the surrounding area for the other three. Every once in a while she caught a glimpse of her father sulking at the sight of her clinging to Ed and not him. And what bugged him further was the fact that Ed didn't mind her being so close to him. In fact he rather enjoyed it.

"Edward, I'm scared. What if something happened to them? What if they don't come back?" Hope whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

He smiled soothingly, "Don't worry, if I knew them they would be safe and kicking their butts right now. Know why I know that?"

"Why?" she asked.

His reply came in a reassuring whisper, "Because I know their parents taught them well."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He cuddled her closer to him and she was glad for the closeness between them. The twenty-two year old and the sixteen year old stayed that way for a little over half an hour before her father tore them apart.

"We have to go searching deeper to find them. You and Ling are with me. We'll go this way." Mustang declared, dragging her even further away from Ed.

"Bu- what about Edward and Alphonse?" she asked.

"They'll be fine. They're going the other way to try to find them." Mustang stated.

With that they split up in search for the three missing teenagers. But little did they know that they were watched through all that.

"They think they can find them?" someone laughed, a smirk evident on their face.

Bloopers!!!

**Seth and Tina looked up to see him looking between Chance, Seth and Tina. His mouth was watering as he stared at the three standing to either side of him. All three were tired and a good target.**

"It hurts." Tina whispered through gritted teeth.

"**OH THE PAIN!! THE HORROR!!!" Chelsea cried out.**

**Riza sighed, "Cut. Chelsea, I'm gonna put this plain and simple. SHUT UP OR LEAVE!!!"**

"**Fine!" she pouted, walking off the set and sitting down beside Paige.**

"**Okay, take 27. Ready and ACTION!!"**

…

**Tina watched Gluttony carefully as he thought about whom to go for first.**

"**Don't worry!" a voice called through the bushes.**

"**Thank goodness." Seth sighed.**

**Dani and Cynthia pop their heads out of the bushes, a smirk on their face, "YO!!!"**

**Chance looked slowly at Paige and Chelsea, "You four need to be tied up or something. This is happening way too often."**

"**Cut." Lan Fan shook her head at the four in front of her, "If this keeps happening I'm gonna have to take Chance's advise and tie the four of you up."**

"**Fine." They sat down, a pouting look on their faces.**

"**Take 39. Ready and ACTION!!!"**

…

"**Bad Homunculus! Go on a time out now!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Now!"**

"**Never!"**

"**I spank you!"**

"**AHHH!" Envy screamed, jumping away from the bushes.**

**There, in the bushes, sat Paige, Chelsea, Dani and Cynthia laughing away.**

"**They spanked me!" Envy yelled.**

"**Cut. Either sit quietly or leave." Mustang said.**

"**But it's boring." Chelsea whined.**

"**Yeah, we're bored." Cynthia nodded.**

**Paige smiled, "We needed something to entertain us."**

**Dani chuckled, "So we decided to do as the script said."**

"**WE SPANKED HIM!!" all four cheered merrily.**

"**It's not funny! I almost had a heart attack!" Envy snapped.**

"**Okay, tie them up. Take 43. Ready and ACTION!!!"**

…

**His reply came in a reassuring whisper, "Because I know their parents taught them well."**

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

**He cuddled her closer to him and she was glad for the closeness between them.**

**A sob came from behind the camera as Chelsea sobbed into Cynthia's shirt.**

"**Cut." Ling sighed.**

"**Chelsea… why are you crying?" Riza asked.**

"**That slum face is snuggling up to my Edward!" she sniffed.**

**Mei Chang sighed, "It's in the script. Don't worry, it's not for real."**

"**We'll go out on a date tonight hun, don't worry." Ed smiled at Chelsea, which made her face brighten.**

"**YAY!!"**

"**Now go get ready for it. I'll pick you up in an hour."**

**She skipped out of the room happily humming to her.**

"**Okay then… take 21. Ready and ACTION!!!"**


	9. Found

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, guys! BUT I'M BACK AND READY TO WRITE!!! Now, I thank you for your patience! Continue to read! Today we have a guest star!**

"Dang it, Envy, why won't you just leave us alone!" Chance whined, stomping her foot.

Seth and Tina stared at Chance with odd looks on their faces. Envy raised his eyebrow before shrugging it off and jumping off the tree at them. Screaming they all bolted into the bushes behind them, only to run into Gluttony and backtrack into the opening again with Envy. The three of them huddled close together in the center of the clearing. They were going to die. Tears brimmed Chance's eyes and Tina winced in pain as Seth brushed against her wound.

Distantly they heard people calling for them. Ling, Mustang, Ed, Al and Hope. Hope was safe!

Tina stood tall and glared at Envy, a slight cringe on her face. "Let us go, Envy!"

Envy snorted. "You're demanding, girlie? You're in no situation for demands!"

"I'll demand all I want!" Tina stamped her foot and glared at Envy, holding back the wince of pain.

"Shut up." Chance whispered through gritted teeth.

Seth looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Guys..." Both girls ignored him. "Guys." They still ignored him. "Guys!" Chance looked at him but Tina just continued to ignore. "TINA!!"

"What?!" Tina snapped, spinning around to glare at him.

"Gluttony's right there." Seth replied with a nod to show Gluttony slowly getting closer to them.

Before they could do anything they heard something that Chance groaned at. "AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!"

The three watched a long brown haired girl jump out of nowhere and land on the side of the clearing, a pointy metal pipe in her hands. Tina raised her eyebrow questioningly, Seth stared and Chance face palmed herself. The girl, about Chance and Hope's age, with dark brown eyes raised the pipe threateningly at Envy and watched Gluttony carefully, her eyes shifty.

"Chance, you okay?" the girl asked, not taking her eyes off the two for a second.

"Rebecca? What the heck are you doing here?" Chance snorted.

The one named Rebecca grinned. "I heard you were missing and decided to do a little searching. Now... here you are!"

Tina rolled her eyes before looking at Gluttony suspiciously. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca laughed. "Call me Ray or Beckie or Becca. Rebecca's too business like."

"Okay. Ray, do you know how to get us out of HERE?!" Tina snapped impatiently.

"This one's got a bark. Yes, we must run as if our life's depend on it... because they do." Rebecca replied bluntly.

Chance snickered. "We've tried that already. Sorry, Becca. We know that Hope is safe, though."

Rebecca snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Dang it. Oh well, we'll try it again! All together now. One... Two... Three... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

All four of them ran in one direction with Gluttony and Envy hard on their heels. Rebecca laughed while Seth and Chance helped Tina limp away. Every once in a while Rebecca would throw insults at the homunculus or encouragement to the other three over her shoulder. Finally they saw a group of people up ahead, calling for them.

"Daddy!" Tina yelled at Ling, who spun around and rushed to his daughters side.

"Oh Tina, I was so worried about you!" Ling cried, picking her up and holding her.

"Father!" Chance and Rebecca cheered to a confused Mustang.

"Beckie?" Mustang questioned.

Rebecca grinned. "Hi, daddy!"

Seth smiled at Al. "Hey dad. We might want to get out of here."

Chance nodded. "Gluttony and Envy are right behind us... I think."

"You think?" Ed snorted, tapping his foot. "Thinking isn't good enough! You have to know!"

"Chance, Tina, Seth! You're safe!" Hope exclaimed, running to her friends. "Becca, thank you!"

Chance grasped Hope in a hug. "I thought you were a goner!"

Hope nodded. "Me too!"

Seth cleared his throat. "Sorry to interupt everyone but we need to get out of here NOW!"

Tina looked behind Seth and screamed, Envy, Gluttony, Lust and Hate were running towards them. Right when the homunculus saw all of them they smirked and Hate's run slowed into a walk as he watched Mustang, Ed and Al's faces. Their faces were one of shock and hidden pain.

"Roy, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever! Wanna see new pictures of Elysia?" Hate taunted.

Mustang froze. "Maes?"

Chance glared at Hate. "Hate! Stop it! Stop trying to be who you're not!"

Hope stepped forward angrily. "You're not Maes Hughes!"

"You're right." Hate smirked. "But it doesn't mean I'm not on the inside. I can still hear him, he's there."

Envy grinned at Tina and Ling. "Now are you gonna demand, girlie?"

Tina glared daggers at him. "Fine, let them leave unharmed! I'll stay here, just let them go!"

Lust chuckled. "Trade? It seems fair, but..."

"Can I eat them, Lust?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes. Just clean up afterwards." Lust answered.

Mustang frowned. "I knew I should have brought my gloves."

Ed sighed, throwing Chance a gun. "You're the same as always, Fuhrer. Being lazy and forgetful."

Ling laughed, putting Tina on the ground next to a tree. "I've been looking for a good fight lately."

Seth, Chance, Hope and Rebecca ran to Tina's side and prepared for a fight. Rebecca brought her pipe in front of her and watched all the homunculus suspiciously, as if they were all going to attack her at once. Chance and Hope were back to back, Hope putting on her ring with a transmutation circle and ready to clap while Chance held the gun at her side, her finger on the trigger and ready to shoot. Tina straightened up and leaped into a tree, ready to use her ninja skills to fend off the four. Seth was ready to distract, his real talent, the homunculus if needed. As expected the four split up, Lust and Gluttony charging at the young ones while Envy and Hate went to attack the men.

"Ready or not," Tina yelled, jumping off the tree and kicking Lust in the face, "here I come!"

"AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!" Rebecca cried, charging at Lust who was unsuspecting and trying to stab her with the pipe.

Chance pointed the gun at Gluttony. "Back off!"

Hope nodded. "She will shoot!"

Then a scream filled the air.

**Bloopers!**  
Seth and Tina stared at Chance with odd looks on their faces. Envy raised his eyebrow before shrugging it off and jumping off the tree at them. Screaming they all bolted into the bushes behind them, only to run into Gluttony and backtrack into the opening again with Envy. The three of them huddled close together in the center of the clearing. They were going to die. Tears brimmed Chance's eyes and Tina winced in pain as Seth brushed against her wound.

Distantly they heard people calling for them. Ling, Mustang, Ed, Al and Hope. Hope was safe!

"I'm alive, I'm alive, that's what I say! I'm alive, I'm alive, gonna live that way! I'm alive, I'm alive, that's what I say! I'm alive and I'm gonna live today!" Chelsea sang, leaping out of the bushes and sliding across the clearing on her knees.

"Chelsea... go sit with Paige, Cynthia, Hayden and the other one." Riza groaned.

"Really? She's here? FINALLY!!" Chelsea screamed, running off the set with flailing arms.

Lan Fan sighed. "Take 17."

**...**

Before they could do anything they heard something that Chance groaned at. "AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!"

The three watched a long brown haired girl jump out of nowhere and land on the side of the clearing, a pointy metal pipe in her hands. Tina raised her eyebrow questioningly, Seth stared and Chance face palmed herself. The girl, about Chance and Hope's age, with dark brown eyes raised the pipe threateningly at Envy and watched Gluttony carefully, her eyes shifty.

Paige and Chelsea's friend, Naomi ran onto the set and pointed at Rebecca. "It's meeeeeeee!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Noooooo, now go sit down."

Naomi's lip slid out inb a pout. "Bu-but why?" Riza glared at her and she grinned. "Gotta sit down! See ya later! BYE!!"

Riza smiled. "Take 31."

**...**

"Father!" Chance and Rebecca cheered to a confused Mustang.

"Beckie?" Mustang questioned.

Rebecca grinned. "Hi, daddy!"

Naomi poked her head out of the bushes and pointed to Mustang. "Is he really my daddy?"

"Nooooo." Paige replied cautiously.

"Good, then I still have a chance of dating him." Naomi grinned.

Mustang looked at her with a surprised expression. "What?"

Naomi looked at him and slowly slid back into the bushes. "You didn't see anything."

Lan Fan nodded. "Oooookay... take 29."

**...**

Hope stepped forward angrily. "You're not Maes Hughes!"

"You're right." Hate smirked. "But it doesn't mean I'm not on the inside. I can still hear him, he's there."

Cynthia and Dani shook their heads in disapproval. "Hughes, you're mean!"

"SHUT UP!!! I WANNA GET THIS SCENE DONE AND OVER WITH!!!" Rebecca snapped.

"She really is like me!" Naomi grinned.

"Please be quiet you three so we can finish the scene." Tina smiled.

"Okey dokey. Take 18!" Cynthia grinned.

**...**

Chance pointed the gun at Gluttony. "Back off!"

Hope nodded. "She will shoot!"

Then a scream filled the air.

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!!! WHY IT GOTTA END LIKE THAT?!?!" Chelsea cried, falling to the ground.

"Umm, so we can get the readers to continue reading." Paige replied with a shrug.

"Oh." Chelsea said.

**YAY!!! I know, I know, cliffie! Now you have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyways... please review and tell me what you thinks gonna happen. BYE!!!**

**~Wrath lover**


	10. Alone!

**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter... ending with a huge cliffie... sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I wanna thank Smeakr for reviewing, THANK YOU!! Now, I disclaim everything but my OC's. Continue reading to find out what happened. :3**

Seth, Chance, Hope, Rebecca and Tina froze as the sound reached their ears. Women's shrieks of pain... from close by.

"Mom!" Chance and Hope screamed, forgetting Gluttony and running. Gluttony followed the twins a few feet until Ed attacked him.

Tina recognized the other screams at once and looked at Ling helplessly. "Daddy, Riza, Mei and Lan Fan are out in the woods!"

Ling nodded to Tina and Seth. "Go to them! Don't worry about us!"

Seth lead Tina, completely torn between her parents, towards where the screams were coming from. Tina just followed numbly. Rebecca grinned at them, waving before stabbing Lust with her pipe repeatedly, not giving her time to regenerate. Chance and Hope reached a small area in the bushes where they couldn't see the ground and fell right into a trap hole about twenty feet deep. Seth fell in next, but Tina jumped it and looked down at them uncertainly, again torn. The shrieks grew more desperate and Tina looked at the three of them with tears in her eyes.

"Go!" Chance snapped.

"Save them!" Hope agreed.

Seth smiled. "We'll catch up later!"

Slowly, glancing at the three once more, Tina got up and ran towards the cries of pain and desperation. Next thing she knew she heard the first group consisting of Al, Ed, Mustang, Rebecca and Ling, the second group consisting of Chance, Hope and Seth and the third group consisting Riza, Mei Chang and Lan Fan's screams of pain wirl around her, filling her ears. She fell to her knees and covered her ears, tears brimming her eyes. The screams grew louder and louder until she thought her ear drums would explode.

"HELP!!!" the unmistakable voice of Riza cried.

_Alone! _The word rang in her head, making her feel scared. _ALONE!!!_

A sob escaped her lips as she curled up into a ball on the musty ground. Still the screams grew louder.

"Chance! Hope! Becca! Ling! Al! Ed! Seth! Roy! Mei! Riza! Lan Fan!" Tina screeched, tears streaming down her face.

Louder and louder the screams grew until Tina felt like she was trapped in a torture chamber. _Go to them! Don't worry about us!_ Don't worry? _Go! Save them! We'll catch up later!_ Will they? _HELP!!!_ She wished she could, she really did. But she was only one person, she couldn't help everyone... or anyone.

Tina felt completely torn between what to do as the screams swirled around her, torturing her and killing her. Right now she could just see her parents and friends yelling at her '_Save yourself!'_ But she could also see the others, mostly Ed and Mustang, but some of the homunculus yelling _'Try to help us! Don't just sit there like a child! It's time to grow up!'_ The thing was she WAS only a child, but she wanted to help them and get away from the forest all together. She just couldn't choose both. Tina knew if she went to help them she wouldn't come out alive, and she knew that if she left the others would suffer.

_Help! Save! Protect! Defend!_

_Run! Leave! Unharmed! Safe!_

_HELP!! RUN!! SAVE!! LEAVE!! PROTECT!! UNHARMED!! DEFEND!! SAFE!!_

Tina just couldn't choose! She felt torn and shredded!

"HELP!!!" "SAVE ME!!!" "IT HURTS!!!" "STOP!!!" everyone seemed to be screaming at once. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" "NO!!!" "OUCH!!!" "BACK OFF!!!" "STOP IT!!!" "BROTHER!!!" "TINA!!!"

_Riza, Mustang, Chance, Hope, Rebecca, Ed, Mei, Ling, Lan Fan, Al and Seth!_

Jumping up she looked around the forest, containing her tears and feeling all the pain within her own body and in the screams. The suffering and torment was extreme and she felt like it was going to knock the breath out of her. Only the fact that eleven lives were in her hands kept her standing as she ran, more like flew through the forest to the hole behind her.

When she reached it she saw rocks brimming the hole. There was no way they could have made it out of the hole before the rocks filled it. She saw rocks, scraps of clothes, blood... _They're gone, Tina!_ Her conscience kept yelling at her, telling her she should have been faster. No, it couldn't be! They couldn't be gone! Tina raced through the trees towards where the three women's cries came from. Looking around the trampled bushes she saw drag marks, broken sticks, blood... _Failed again! Hurry to the others before they're gone too! _Again she took off to try and save the people she cared about.

"Roy, Ed, Al, Becca, Ling!" Tina shrieked as she entered the clearing. It was empty except for drag marks, broken trees, little bits of flesh, blood... _You hesitated too long, Tina! I hope you're happy! They're all gone!_ "Hello? Anyone there? Please, help me... I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do now!"

Crawling into the bushes so she was hidden Tina leaned against a tree and silently sobbed to herself. _Gone! Alone! Failed!_ The words repeated in her head as she remembered the screams for help that she had ignored for two minutes. But Tina froze when someone close stepped on a twig, alerting her of another person present and coming closer. The tears never came as she she heard the loud footsteps coming slowly closer to her.

_Snap!_

A twig snapped right next to her and sweat slowly appeared on the back of her neck. A scream escaped her lips as a hand snatched her wrist through the bushes, quick and strong. _Gone! Alone! Failed! NEXT!!!_

_**Bloopers!!!**_

"Go!" Chance snapped.

"Save them!" Hope agreed.

Seth smiled. "We'll catch up later!"

Naomi, Dani and Cynthia peered over the edge of the hole and backed up, shuddering. Looking down again they waved at the three before backing up and shuddering again. Tina quirks her eyebrow.

"Imagine what could happen down there." Naomi sighed.

Dani nodded. "Yeah, like a flood could come and they would be gone."

Cynthia grimaced. "Or there could be a huge earth quake and the hole could cave in on them."

Chance, Hope and Seth looked at each other. "Get us out of here!"

"Cut!" Riza called. "Lets get the actors out of the hole and take a short break."

**...**

"Chance! Hope! Becca! Ling! Al! Ed! Seth! Roy! Mei! Riza! Lan Fan!" Tina screeched, tears streaming down her face.

Louder and louder the screams grew until Tina felt like she was trapped in a torture chamber. _Go to them! Don't worry about us!_ Don't worry? _Go! Save them! We'll catch up later!_ Will they? _HELP!!!_ She wished she could, she really did. But she was only one person, she couldn't help everyone... or anyone.

Chelsea glanced at Tina toughly, thumping her chest. "Come on, be tough! Be a hero!"

"Cut..." Chance rolled her eyes. "Chelsea, get out of the shot."

"FINE!!!" Chelsea exclaimed, stomping off to her seat.

Hope grinned. "Okay, take 14!"

**...**

"Roy, Ed, Al, Becca, Ling!" Tina shrieked as she entered the clearing. It was empty except for drag marks, broken trees, little bits of flesh, blood... _You hesitated too long, Tina! I hope you're happy! They're all gone!_ "Hello? Anyone there? Please, help me... I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do now!"

Chelsea, Paige, Cynthia, Naomi and Dani poked their heads out of the bushes with a smirk. "We're here!"

"CUT!!!" Mustang snapped. "Get out of the shot! We're almost done!"

"Yeah yeah, we're going." Cynthia sighed, dragging the others to their seats and sitting down.

"Okay, take 9!" Seth stuck his tongue out at the five girls sitting in their seats, pouting.

**Okay, done another chapter! YAY!!! Now, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry, 'Memories or Laughter' viewers but I"m not going to be continuing that until I finish this one... which will either be next chapter or the chapter after. Now, go review.**


	11. FINE

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways, I don't own anything but my OC's. Continue reading to find out what happened!**

_Gone! Alone! Failed! NEXT!!!_ Those were the last thoughts Tina had as she was pulled out of the bushes roughly and coming face to face with Rebecca. Rebecca sighed with relief and hugged Tina before looking around them suspiciously.

"I'm not alone! I thought something got you!" Tina breathed.

"They tried, but it wasn't enough for my ninjaness!" Rebecca grinned breathlessly. "But whatever it was it's still here, I can smell it!"

"Right." Tina nodded.

Rebecca straightened up. "Now, I say stay together and kick the butt of whatever this thing is!"

Tears brimmed Tina's eyes as she looked at Rebecca hopefully. "Is Ling okay? Where is he?"

The brown haired girl had to look away. "They got him. I'm sorry, Tina. Along with daddy!"

The black haired girl straightened up and glared into the forest. "Whatever this thing is I will make sure it pays! It got everyone!"

**Meanwhile**

"My spleen!" Chance groaned, trying to move under the pressure of the rocks pressing on her body.

"My body!" Seth agreed.

"My boobs!" Hope cried. "They squashed my boobs!"

Chance coughed and muttered pain as it shifted the rocks holding her down. Blood trickled from her mouth. The three of them heard someone walking up to the rocks, touching the rocks, which made them move and the they grumbled in pain.

**Meanwhile**

Rebecca grinned as she heard a twig snap and motioned Tina to go around and sneak up on the person. Nodding Tina snuck into the bushes and got onto her hands and knees to crawl around the clearing undetected.

"Hey, come on out!" Rebecca yelled.

_Snap_

"Who are you?" Rebecca continued. "What do you want with us?"

Tina held her breath as she saw a dark figure ahead, just standing there. There appeared to be a smirk on their face. Slowly Tina continued to crawl towards the person undetected. Carefully she got up behind the person and saw that the person was three times her size, both in muscle and height! It was a man after them!

"Come out here right now! I want to see how ugly you look!" Rebecca snarled.

Taking a deep breath Tina jumped and landed on the his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so he couldn't throw her off him. Immediately, as if he was expecting her, he grabbed her left foot and twisted it with both of his big hands until they both heard it snap. Tina cried out in pain and fell off him, unable to put weight on the bleeding ankle. Laughing he repeatedly kicked her in the gut and she coughed up tiny bits of blood.

"Tina, I'm coming!" Rebecca called, running into the bushes behind the man.

"Get out of here, Ray!" Tina yelled.

Rebecca shook her head and watched the man turn around to face her. "Holy drama mamma, that's one big man!"

Tina nodded and growled. "And I don't think he's the only one! Ray, behind you!"

Quickly Rebecca pulled out her metal pipe and looked around, she was surrounded by three men just like the first. She muttered something about 'daddy' and charged at them with the pipe in front of her. Tina waited in shocked silence as her friend ran in between them and dodged fists and feet.

"Yao, get out of here!" Rebecca demanded.

"I can't!" Tina shouted, pain in her tone.

"Try!" Rebecca retorted.

"I would if I could, but I can't! He broke my ankle!" Tina snapped angrily, feeling the blood well from the wound and puddle on the ground around it.

"Oh, well get into the bushes and out of the way!" Rebecca yelled, dodging the big men stomping around and flattening the bushes in the rain pounding down onto them.

Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm good! I'll protect myself!"

Quickly Tina grabbed a stick and ripped the bottom of her pants and tied the stick to the side of her ankle so it would support her for now. With the leftover fabric she tied back her hair in a ponytail. Mud smeared on her face she shakily got up and glared at the giant men trying to stomp on Rebecca, cringing in pain as she screamed at them. They looked at her and she hobbled away, her legs fast. Four of them followed her into the forest away from Rebecca.

"Come on, ugly, you have to do better than that to catch up to me!" Tina taunted though on the inside she knew she couldn't keep that pace up for long. But a root caught her left foot and she fell to the muddy ground in pain, whimpering in pain as she pulled herself against the tree.

_Thud, snap, crack, thump_

Footsteps stopped right before the tree and she held her breath. The four men looked at the drag marks where she had hauled herself towards the tree, the blood splatters and grinned, hitting the tree until it broke. Screaming she closed her eyes and expected pain... it never came.

"Come on girl, you don't just give up on the battlefield!" Rebecca scolded, lightly hitting her friend over the head.

Tina shook her head. "I can't go on, one of them broke my ankle. I can't move it. Go on without me, Ray."

Rebecca snorted. "NEVA!!! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!"

Tina groaned. "Nooooo, put me down."

With that said Rebecca picked Tina up and carried her towards the hole the other teenagers were in... unknown to be dead or alive.

**Meanwhile**

"It huuuuuuuuurts!" Hope whined, moving ever so slightly in a squirm.

Chance groaned. "Stop squirming!"

Hope glanced at her sister. "I can't!! I have a CRAMP!! And these rocks aren't helping!!"

Seth sighed. "Actually, you're better off than me."

The twins looked over at the young boy and saw him absolutely cramped up, knees against his chin, arms at his side and unable to move. They actually were better off than him.

"Thank you, I feel much better now!" Hope grinned.

"Gee, thanks." Seth grumbled.

"ANY TIME!!!" Hope cheered happily, her grin widening.

**Meanwhile**

"What's under that pile of crap?" Rebecca asked, looking curiously at the mound of rocks covering the hole.

"Chance, Hope and Seth." Tina replied over her shoulder, feeling Rebecca's shoulder bones digging into her abdomen.

"Ah." Rebecca nodded.

Tina groaned. "Now just put me down and leave me here! I'll dig the rocks away while you go find the adults!"

Rebecca gasped. "Why?"

"It'll be faster that way." Tina shrugged.

"... True..." Rebecca muttered. "Ahhhhhhhh... FINE!" With that Rebecca practically threw Tina to the ground and stomped a few feet away before turning to glare at her. "But if you die I will hate you forever, Yao! Got that?"

Tina saluted, straightening her back and shoulders. "Yes ma am!"

**Bloopers!!!**

"Try!" Rebecca retorted.

"I would if I could, but I can't! He broke my ankle!" Tina snapped angrily, feeling the blood well from the wound and puddle on the ground around it.

Cynthia smacked her lips. "Mmmmmmm, ketchup. Where's the fries?"

"Cut." Hope grinned. "First of all, that's real blood, second of all lunch was ten minutes ago, and finally GET OUT OF THE SHOT!!! Are we clear?" Cynthia nodded, scampering off the set and Hope smiled. "Take 3!"

**...**

"It huuuuuuuuurts!" Hope whined, moving ever so slightly in a squirm.

Paige and Chelsea laughed. "IT HURTS, I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!!!!"

"Cut." Tina sighed. "Let me put it this way, SHUT UP OR GET OUT!!!!" They nodded. "Good. Take 15."

**...**

"What's under that pile of crap?" Rebecca asked, looking curiously at the mound of rocks covering the hole.

"Don't you know? That's where they hid all the dead bodies eighteen years ago." Naomi smirked.

"And they say their souls still come out to haunt everybody to this very day!" Dani continued evilly.

"CUT!!!!" Mustang cried. "GO AWAY!!!!"

Naomi pouted. "B-but Roy... don't you luves me?"

"Quiet on the set! Take 6!" Mustang called.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but if I don't get more than one review I think I just might just end it there... KIDDING!!! Now, unless you want me to end all of this REVIEW!!! You know you want to! That little button in the bottom center of the screen! BYE!!!**


	12. Ambushed

**Hey guys! I'm sad, nobody reviewed. But I wouldn't stop posting even if the world were ending! Now, I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot! Continue reading to see what happened!**

Nodding Rebecca ran into the bushes behind her and ran to find the adults and Tina turned to look at the pile of rocks uncertainly. They looked as if they could collapse any minute, crushing her friends and killing them, if they weren't dead under that pile of boulders. Slowly Tina grabbed rocks and threw them behind her, slowly making progress. Tina did that for a few minutes in silence when she heard groaning.

"The pressure! It's killing my boooooobs!" Hope complained.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I'm squished!" Seth retorted.

"Shut up, the pressure is actually becoming lighter." Chance pointed out.

Tina grabbed a bigger rock in her arms and grunted as she lifted the boulder up and over her head, throwing it behind her with the other rocks. Panting she reached for another rock when she was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled away.

"Hey, let go of me!" Tina demanded.

Turning her head to face this stranger she saw Wrath holding her arms and Envy leaning against a tree immediately beside her. Close to him were Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Hate, Pride, and Sloth, a smile on their faces. Tina glared at them and kicked up some dirt into Envy's eyes before using all her strength to throw Wrath over her head and into the rocks. Slowly Tina got up and, without putting any pressure on her broken ankle, got ready to fight, her hands balled into fists and her good leg ready to run or jump if needed.

"Can I eat her, Lust?" Gluttony asked.

Lust grinned. "Let us have our fun first, Gluttony. After she's almost dead you can eat her."

Tina laughed humourlessly as she watched Wrath get up and Envy crouch to attack her. "You guys just won't die, will you?" The homunculus glared at her and she smirked. "Bring it!"

**Meanwhile**

"Anyone alive out there?" Rebecca called through the trees and bushes. Nothing stirred except the bushes as she brushed past them. "Hello..? Hello! HELLO!!!!" Only her echo answered her. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!!?"

With a groan she stomped her foot angrily. The cracking of a tree and cries of battle were heard behind her and Rebecca spun around and rushed in the direction she came from. Tina was in trouble, she knew it! Rebecca knew she shouldn't have left her, but the thought of them finding the others faster was too tempting.

**Meanwhile**

Chance and Hope held their breath as they heard Tina and the homunculus above them fighting. Seth went into hysterics, thinking the worst was happening to Tina.

"Pesky child!" Lust yelled and Tina gasped in pain.

"Old women shouldn't speak!" Tina retorted.

Sloth sighed. "Children should learn some manners!"

Chance looked at Hope worriedly. "What's happening? We have to do something!"

Hope snorted. "Why you askin' me? And I don't know how we're gonna get out so we're stuck here!"

Someone fell onto the rocks and the three of them winced in pain as the rochs pressed on them, pushing them against the musky ground. They listened to Tina gasping, Envy laughing, Wrath growling, Gluttony's stomach rumbling, and the others charging at Tina again.

**Meanwhile**

Envy laughed as he kicked Tina in the gut, sending her flying into a tree. Slowly getting up onto her right foot Tina held her abdomen and glared at Envy, gasping for breath. Blood drizzled from her mouth, down her chin and onto her chest but she didn't care. The blood only made Gluttony even more hungry as he saw her suffer.

Grinning Envy ran up to her and grabbed her by the shirt. "If you keep quiet and come with us to become a homunculus we won't kill you. Wadda ya say?"

Tina spat out some blood onto Envy's face. "Never! I'd rather die!"

Hope gasped. "Nooooo, Tina, you need to have hope! You have a chance to get out of here! You're not allowed to die for the sake of Seth!"

Seth sighed. "You just had to use all of our names?"

"Yes, and it worked out perfectly!" Hope replied.

"Shut up, they don't know we're alive!" Chance snapped quietly.

"Oh... WE'RE ALIVE!!!" Hope screamed.

Chance groaned. "As in shut up, don't tell them!"

"Oh... IGNORE US!!! WE'RE DEAD!!!!" Hope shouted through the rocks.

"SHUT UP, HOPE!!!" Seth snarled.

Envy gasped. "They're alive?"

Tina grinned. "We're worse than cockroaches."

Rebecca rushed out of the bushes behind Lust and cried out in shock as she ran into the black haired woman. They fell to the ground and Rebecca looked at Lust before shuddering and jumping to her feet. Tina glared at the homunculus that tensed at the hyper teens' presence, ready to attack the both of them.

"Tina, are you okay?" Rebecca called. "You alive?"

Tina sighed. "I'm fine! What do you want, Ray?"

Rebecca laughed. "I have come to kick butt, Yao!"

Chance gasped. "It's Becca!"

Growling Wrath launched at Tina and she jumped into the nearest branch, balancing on her right leg. Quick as a flash he jumped up and broke the branch, causing her to plummet to the ground. In that moment she was falling Pride went to strike Rebecca with his swords, catching her arms and making her hiss in pain. Hitting the ground Tina lost her breath and she gasped for air, watching Pride try to plunge his swords into Rebecca's stomach and Wrath slowly creeping closer to her, a smirk on his face. Gluttony started moving the rocks covering their friends and Lust extended her nails, aiming it at the rocks, ready to pierce Chace, Hope and Seth with them. In that instance she knew it, they were going to die.

_Ambushed! Dead! Miserable! Failed! Next! Pain!_

**Bloopers!**

"The pressure! It's killing my boooooobs!" Hope complained.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I'm squished!" Seth retorted.

Chelsea and Cynthia laughed. "Yay! Squish the actors!"

Paige grinned. "Is that like pancakes?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the three under the rocks shrieked.

"Cut. Don't bug the actors or else you don't get lunch break." Riza threatened.

"Take 3!" Ling called.

**...**

Turning her head to face this stranger she saw Wrath holding her arms and Envy leaning against a tree immediately beside her. Close to him were Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Hate, Pride, and Sloth, a smile on their faces. Tina glared at them and kicked up some dirt into Envy's eyes before using all her strength to throw Wrath over her head and into the rocks. Slowly Tina got up and, without putting any pressure on her broken ankle, got ready to fight, her hands balled into fists and her good leg ready to run or jump if needed.

Suddenly there was a fan-girl squeal as Cynthia charged out of the bushes and dragged Wrath away. "WRATH!!!"

Lan Fan sighed. "Cut. Lets just go to break, everyone. Since I don't think Cynthia'll be too willing to let Wrath go right now."

"Deal!" everyone agreed, walking off the set and leaving Wrath and Cynthia alone.

**...**

Envy gasped. "They're alive?"

Tina grinned. "We're worse than cockroaches."

Naomi crawled onto set dressed as a cockroach and stared at Envy. "Rawr, I'm a cockroach! I'm gonna eat you! RAWR!!!"

Mei sighed. "Cut... Naomi, can you please, please, please, please, please go sit down until we're finished this scene? We're almost done. After you can bug Envy all you want."

"DEAL!!!!" Naomi agreed, rushing to her seat.

Al smiled. "Take 8!"

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, equivalent exchange! I write and post the chapter and you review! The next chapter will... most likely be the last... if I don't get carried away again... Anyways, equivalent exchange! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	13. Fooled

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews everyone that reviewed! I disclaim owning everything but the plot and my OC's! Now, continue reading to find out what happened!**

A whimper of pain escaped Tina's lips as she jumped up, landing on her broken ankle and flinching, but not stopping as she ran at Wrath. Pain shot up her leg every time her left foot touched the ground, but she never slowed, never wavered. Rebecca pulled out her pipe and lunged at Pride, determination clear in her eyes as she plunged it into his chest. Pride gasped, but quickly regenerated and smirked at Rebecca. Tina leaped into the air and kicked Wrath in the face, sending him flying across the clearing and into a tree, before spinning on her heels and running at Gluttony.

"Almost there, Lust." Gluttony smiled, throwing another rock behind him.

Tina lightly dodged the rock, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. "Heads!"

Gluttony looked up just in time for Tina to stab him in the head with a sharp, dagger-like rock and backing up. Lust, glaring at Tina, tried to stab her with her long nails, but Tina neatly dodged the ever growing nails. Rebecca ran backwards, narrowly avoiding Pride's attacks. Hope was heard from underneath the rocks, her voice whiny as she spoke to the Seth and Chance.

"Ray, get out of here and look for the adults! I've got this!" Tina yelled at Rebecca, dodging to one side again.

"But why?" Rebecca whined, rolling towards the trees in a dodge. "I'm having fun!"

"Just go!" Tina snapped.

Rebecca sighed, backing into the trees. "Fine... but if you scream again I'm coming back."

After she left the homunculi looked at Tina with a smirk, a glint of torture in their eyes. Wrath laughed, getting up and walking slowly towards her. Sloth snorted, standing closer to the pile of rocks. Lust, Envy and Pride started following Wrath's movements, walking closer to Tina, boxing her into a confined area. Gluttony went to move the rocks again and Greed and Hate leaned against a tree, amusement clear on their faces.

Tina glared at them as if it would save her life. "Four against one, no fair! Lets make it an even fight!"

She jumped up, ignoring the pain, and kicking Lust in the face before ducking low and kicking Pride's feet out from under him. Envy and Wrath moved to avoid her and grabbed her arms roughly. Squealing in rage she twisted her body, trying to get free, but they held her firmly so she couldn't escape.

Lust smirked tauntingly. "So you would rather die than become a homunculus?"

Tina growled. "You got that right!"

Pride grinned. "Too bad."

With that he kicked her in the gut twice and she grounded her teeth together in pain, not letting a scream escape her mouth. With that Wrath and Envy let go of her and she fell to the ground, holding her abdomen in pain. Sloth laughed victoriously as Gluttony moved the last rock, revealing Seth, Chance and Hope at the bottom of the hole. Gluttony's mouth watered as he stared at the three, his stomach growling.

"Oh... crap." Hope muttered.

"Shall we run?" Seth asked with a smile.

Chance nodded and the three of them ran to one side of the hole and tried to claw their way up out of the hole. Gluttony stared at them for a minute before ignoring the fact that the teenagers had gone insane, creeping closer to them and opening his mouth to eat them. But Tina could do nothing to save them since she was being beat on by Envy, Pride, Wrath and Lust. They kicked at her as she lay on the ground, holding her mouth shut as so a scream wouldn't escape her mouth. But, too late to stop it, Envy kicked her broken ankle and she groaned, trying to drag herself away from the four.

"Tina! Help us!" Seth yelled.

"I'm too young to die!" Hope cried.

"Sorry to bug you, Tina, but we do need help before we get eaten." Chance stated calmly.

Tina gasped in pain as Lust pierced her hand with her long nails, looking at the blood as it oozed out of the wound around the nail. Blood flowed down her hand and wrist and it pooled on the ground around her hand. Lust pierced her other hand and tears streamed down Tina's cheeks as she let out a pain filled shriek, making everyone cringe. Seth, Hope and Chance scrabbled even harder to get out of the hole. With a sigh Hate and Greed went over to the hole and lifted the three out of the hole before going over to Tina.

"You alright, doll?" Greed asked, worry and desire clear in his features.

"I'm fine!" Tina spat furiously, glaring at Lust with complete hatred.

Hate sighed. "Okay, quite torturing them. They're Roy, Al and their friends' children, I can't let you kill them."

Greed nodded. "Yeah. These children are innocent... plus the girls are hott."

Hope and Chance giggled at the comment, covering their mouths with their hands. Seth bent down next to Tina, complete worry on his face as he looked at her bloodstained hands. Tina just groaned in pain, her eyes fluttering as Lust retracted her nails, sending jolts of pain to go up her arm.

"Tina! You're alive! For a minute there I thought you were dead!" Seth grinned.

"Gee, thanks for believing in me there, Seth." Tina replied sarcastically.

Greed laughed, helping Tina to her feet. "Alright, doll, up you get. Hope you're alright. Now, lets stop this blood. Come with me, babe."

Tina groaned. "Do I have to? Can't we just clean it up here?"

Snorting Greed picked Tina up and travelled towards the sound of water dripping. "No we can't."

"Help meeeeeeee! I'm being carried away by a pervert!" Tina shouted, flailing her arms and right leg.

"Lucky!" Hope mocked, a grin spreading on her face.

Chance waved and Hope snickered as Greed shifted Tina and she squealed when she almost fell off his shoulder. Seth almost followed but Hate held him back, his face taunting as Seth pouted. The twins heard an indian cry as Rebecca jumped out of the bushes, her pipe in hand and her eyes shifty as she looked at the homunculus as if they were killer pieces of meat. When she couldn't find Greed or Tina, but found blood she looked at the twins and Seth with a wild look. They just shrugged in reply.

"It hurts! Stop it!" Tina screamed from close by. "Let go of me! Stop!"

Rebecca jumped forward, but Pride stopped her by piercing her legs with his swords. "Now it's time to finish this."

Hope froze and Chance glared at him. "You tricked us!"

Lust smirked. "What gave you that idea, child?"

**Bloopers!**

Tina lightly dodged the rock, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. "Heads!"

"FORE!!!" Naomi screamed, throwing a ball at Tina, hitting her square in the head.

"CUT!!!" Lan Fan snapped, glaring at Naomi. "Now, I'm going to put this as nicely as I can... GET OFF THE SET OR DIE!!!!!"

"Y-yes ma'am..." Naomi stammered, running off the set and sitting in her seat.

Ling laughed. "Take 9!"

**...**

Lust smirked tauntingly. "So you would rather die than become a homunculus?"

Tina growled. "You got that right!"

Cynthia laughed. "Well, that's stupid. I wanna be a homunculus... that way I can be with Wrath."

Riza sighed, ushering Cynthia off the set. "Bad girl, get off the set and stay there."

Al snorted. "Take 4."

**...**

Greed nodded. "Yeah. These children are innocent... plus the girls are hott."

"Oh ho ho, Greed, you sly dog you!" Chelsea chuckled.

"But with teenagers, Greed?" Paige gasped mockingly.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll admit that was funny, but you two have to shut up so we can finish this and go home for the day."

"OKAY!!!" the both of them cheered.

"Take 16." Mei called.

**Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the wait, my friends! Anyways, equivalent exchange, I write, you review! Please review everyone!**


	14. The End

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I promise I'll try to post the next one a little faster next time! Anyways, I own nothing but my OC's and the plot! You happy now, Chels? I hope you are! Now, continue reading!**

Seth ran to Rebecca's side and the twins followed so they were huddled in one little space, ready to fight. An evil look crossed Pride's face and Lust laughed, feeling fear coming off the four in waves. Hope glowered at Gluttony and prepared to run at him. Chance bent down to help Rebecca stand, but Rebecca leaned heavily heavily on Chance's shoulder. Seth picked up the pipe and smiled, pointing it at Pride and Envy.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Let me go!" Tina screamed from further in the bushes.

Listening everyone heard one final scream from Tina and a sickening sound.

_Snap Thud Crack_

Chance cried out for Tina, Hope's eyes widened, Rebecca's muscles tensed, and Seth ran towards the sound, dodging anything that got in his way. He made it to the bushes, turned around with a look that said that he was sorry and spun around to find Tina. He ran through the bushes until he heard groaning from close by. Slowly and sneakily Seth crept toward the sound and looked around a tree to see Greed on the ground in a daze with Tina about three feet from him panting.

"Don't you dare touch my hand or ankle again, Greed." Tina growled angrily. "That hurt. If you touch me again I swear I will..."

"Ouch." Greed muttered through dirt.

Seth rushed through the bushes and hugged Tina, lifting her off the ground. "Tina! You're safe!"

Tina grunted. "Yes, and I'm also being squished! Let go!"

Seth blushed with embarrassment, carefully placing Tina back on the ground. "Oh..."

Greed moaned in pain, slowly getting to his feet and staring at the two teens with confusion. Her face was one of pure pain and anger, his face was red, cherry red. A smirk spread across Greed's face as he comprehended the intense, protective, caring feelings Seth felt for Tina. The young boy was in love with his friend. Greed laughed out loud as he saw Seth averting his gaze and kicking at the ground shyly.

"Are you okay, Tina?" Seth murmured, sheepishly meeting Tina's gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tina replied with a grin.

Greed smirked wryly as he saw her oblivious to the feeling the teenage boy felt for her. Tina looked up and glared at the homunculus as she saw the mocking glint in his eye.

"I'm going to find the adults. You go help the others." Tina suggested.

Seth nodded slowly before running back into the bushes again, leaving Tina alone with Greed. Tina glared daggers at Greed before grabbing a branch, breaking it, and using it as a crutch as she hobbled the other way. She made her way swiftly through the trees and bushes, looking from left to right and calling for the adults.

"Hello, anyone out there?" Tina called into the dense forest ahead of her. "Hello?"

A twig snapped behind her and she found Envy carrying two bodied over his shoulders with a smirk on his face. "Hey, child, I think these are yours."

He dropped the bodies and she screamed in horror as she recognized the bloody, pale, dead faces of Roy and Ed. She felt sick. Turning around Tina saw Lust dragging two more bodies behind her. Lust dropped those mangled bodies to reveal Riza and Mei. Tina gasped and turned again and saw Gluttony and Pride beside Envy, throwing four bodies to the ground. Rebecca, Seth, Hope and Chance's dead eyes stared sightlessly at the sky.

"No!" Tina screamed. "Stop it!"

Wrath, Sloth and Greed threw three more bodies onto the pile of dead humans in front of Tina and she knew who they were before she looked at the faces of Al, Lan Fan and Ling. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at the faces of her friends and guardians, their glazed eyes seeing nothing. She was too late... too late for everything. Looking at the seven that brought the bodies she glared at them.

"Why? What did they do to deserve this?" Tina shrieked, her voice full of torture.

"Because they don't care." Hate replied, walking up beside her. "Your parents were going to leave you here. Your friends were going to abandon you. Do you call that love, Tina?"

Tina felt the tears slide down her face. "No, they wouldn't do that. You're lying. They wouldn't leave me! DON'T LIE TO ME, HATE!"

Hate smirked. "Am I? Really?"

Envy laughed. "This one can be named Torture."

"No... I can't believe it. No! They're not dead! They can't be dead! I won't believe it!" Tina cried.

"Believe it, Tina." Hate murmured in mock sympathy.

"It'll be okay." Lust sighed.

_Gone! Alone! Failed! Dead! Bloody! Tortured!_

_Go to them! Don't worry about us! _She should've worried and stayed to help Mustang, Ed, Al, Ling and Rebecca, but she didn't. _Go! Save them! We'll catch up later!_ Seth, Hope and Chance lied to her, and she believed them. _If you die I will hate you forever, Yao! Got that?_ Rebecca had died first so she could hate Becca... but she couldn't. She couldn't hate anyone.

"Please... please, just kill me too... please." Tina begged.

"Can't." Wrath replied.

"Please just kill me! I'm begging you to kill me!" Tina screamed.

Greed shook his head. "Nope."

Tina screeched out, falling to the ground and pounding her fists on the dirt. "Why? WHY! JUST KILL ME! PLEASE!"

Hate patted her on the back. "It's okay, child."

Tina looked at Hate with tear filled, hopeful eyes. "Will you kill me?"

"No." Hate answered.

Tina's watery eyes fell to the ground where she brought her hands to her neck and clawed at her neck with her sharp nails, feeling her blood pour from her throat. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground, a smile on her face as she looked at the shocked eight surrounding her.

"Goodbye..." Tina laughed maniacally.

Everything went black as she died next to her friends and family. It was over. They were gone... dead, never to be seen again.

"Can I eat them too, Lust?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes. Get rid of all the evidence." Lust nodded.

**Sad ending, I know. But now it's all finished and that's the end of this story... yeah. So, if you could please review that would be nice. Please review! Reviews makes me smiley!**

**In your review tell me...**  
**how you reacted**  
**what you think**  
**if you think I could have done better**  
**if you think it was too much of a dramatic ending**


End file.
